Rose's encounter
Hello my name is: Rose. This is my story of how I encountered Jeff, and how my soul and life are ruined. It started on a March, 14th at 12:00PM. I was in my pool with my mother and sister. Everything was normal. It was... perfect. I thought life could not get any better. But it could get better, very better infact. Well, anyway. I was in my pool and so was my mum and sister. We were splashing each other. My mum then said "Shhh" unexspectedly. There was no noise except for me and my sister. "Mu-" My sister said getting cut off by my mother saying "Shhhh". We then heard a noise. A window getting smashed. Me, mum and my sister stood there being more quiet then a person planing a murder. I slowley started to move forwark to the ladder. Trying not to alert anyone who may be near the house. "Sweetie, follow sissy" mum said to my sister "okay mummy..." She said. I turned around as soon as my sister was about to hop out. "Kristy. Go back in the pool with mum. You can't be with me right now. It won't be safe". It was stupid what I did after but I still did it. I didn't re-think it. I slowley started walking to where the sound was comming from. The corner. I walked towards it, then was what seemed to be a girl at first. But "it" then turned around and saw me. It was a boy... 'What the fuck!" I screamed. His face was the thing I'd see in nightmares. It was not pretty. He had a smile cut into his face going down all the way to his cheeks and had no eyelids. His skin was as white as a sheet. I picked up a hand-size rock and threw it at his nose. It didn't break it but started to make it bleed. "You ignorent little fuck!" Jeff screamed. I was so shocked, I could not move. I was an easy pray for him. He ran towards me and pulled my hair and hit my head against the wood of our house. I needed self-defence so I kneed him in his balls. He leaned down holding that area. I had the chance to escape, but I wanted to make sure he suffered. I saw his face on the news. He was a cearal killer. I kicked his fore-head and then stomped on his chin. Jeff screamed in pain, it must have been hell for him. But he started to get up so I pushed him back down. His back was facing up. So I slammed my foot on it. He then collapsed. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into the house. I tied in up onto my bed. I then grabbed the gas from down stairs and I also grabbed match-sticks. I headed back up stairs. He got out of my bed. At the time I paniced and looked at the back. My mum and sister were out of the pool. I turned around and saw him there standing in-frount of me. "You should not have did that. I may now have a broken spine. It's rude to break peoples bones. Did you know that?" Jeff said slowley walking towards me as I slowley started to walk backwards. "You're gonna wish you never did that" Jeff said. "Why are you doing this?. What happened to you?, you use to be so sweet". I said "You never knew me. Why would you say that if you don't know?" "But I do know you. Remember me?, my name's Rose". Jeff stood there looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. "yessssss I remember You wereInsert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text hereLink title the school slut". I stood there trying to process what he just said. A slut. I'm a vergin. The bitch was just trying to make me mad so there could be a fight. I was walking back when I bumped into the gas and match-sticks. At the time I had an idea. I grabbed the gas and opned behind my back. "Do you know what?..." I said. "Suprise!!!" I screamed pouring the gas on him. I then lit the match-stick and threw it on him. He screamed falling down onto the ground screaming "make it stop". I thought he'd finally die and burn in hell. I ran to the frount door still pouring the gas. I then let another match stick and threw it onto the ground lighting the house on fire and making sure that monster could not escape. Five years later and I still don't know where my mum and sissy are. I only just got released from an insane asylum, I'm living in a foster house and worse. There was no body in the house and some times I feel like he's still watching me. Jut waiting to try and kill me...again. Category:Jeff the Killer